Bulletproof Vests
by Sudade
Summary: Katie Matlin likes Drew Torres. Drew Torres likes Katie Matlin. Katie likes things simple - but as simple as their relationship may seem, there's always more behind their bulletproof vests.
1. Prologue

Katie Matlin liked things simple. She was never one for drama – or anything cliché for that matter. She never really favored long conversations on the phone that went late into the night, corny pick up lines, or good morning and goodnight texts, you know. The usual things that were supposed to make the usual girl swoon didn't affect Katie in the least bit way. All of that never fazed her.

**_Until Drew fell into her life._**

The attraction was mutual at first, but for Drew, he jumped to the conclusion right away. He assumed they were "perfect" for each other and that she liked him so much.

But for Katie, it was different. She took it like a science project. She examined her feelings, she organized her thoughts. It took her much longer than he.

But then he opened up to her. It was almost like unwrapping a present that wasn't hers: there was a sudden rush of adrenaline and emotions. She was just startled by this man – surprised he actually had a struggle; surprised that he was actually accepting it head on.

Then he had kissed her. All of her **planning** and **examining** had vanished in that second. All Katie knew was that she wanted him to wrap her in his arms. Just so he could hold her – so she could grasp onto this feeling for a minute longer.

"_That wasn't a stop sign." _

Katie had stepped back from Drew, completely embarrassed.

"No," he stuttered, "I can't do this to you. I'm just going to mess _everything_ up like last time…"

"_Where are you going?" _

Katie demanded; she felt so small.

"**Don't follow me."**

Drew stated – feeling so withdrawn from the world. His mind was still reeling from the kiss and from his anger.

Katie watched him leave, her heart pounding, her eyes filled with tears. She was so scared for him – the harm he could do to others. To himself.

So, instinctively, she followed him; all her examining and organizing of feelings and emotions completely dispersing to nothing but fragments of old thoughts.

Because all Katie Matlin knew was that she liked Drew Torres and she wanted to protect him. No matter how **hard **or **complicated**.

_Simple enough? _


	2. Just A Friend?

**A/N - Before you start reading, I want everyone to know I'm writing this story around Marisol/ Katie / Drew. I'm adding my only little things, because of course, it's all fiction, but I just wanted every one to know this before you start reading ! =) Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy, please R&R! I enjoy constructive criticism, and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! Kbye! **

It was a beautiful Monday morning. It had rained all weekend, and it was evident now. The asphalt was still wet and the air was still damp and cold. But nonetheless – it was beautiful. From the simplest things like the sun peeking through those dreary rain clouds to the warm smile on Katie Matlin's face … everything was just beautiful to Drew. Everything.

Nothing had been this perfect since Alli – nothing had shined this bright or been this lovely since then.

"Why so happy, loser?" Adam greeted his shining brother at the steps of the school. Drew didn't know where to begin, "Well, to start off my _perfect_ week, Katie is considering the idea of **us **possibly being a couple. Mom's letting me do my tae kwon do and just to add to this PERFECT day, the sun is shining all day long. There is nothing better than a bit of sun after a rain storm."

Adam held in a snicker, "Whatever Drew," He paused as Drew's eyes suddenly flew towards Katie, "Speaking of a bit of sunlight…"

"Hey boys," Katie greeted the brothers, but her bright green orbs were glued to Drew's doe like blue eyes.

"Good morning, Katie." Drew swallowed his nervousness, trying to act aloof and cool – as if he was _completely _unfazed by Katie.

"Drew, can I talk to you?" Katie tilted her head to the side, and bit her lip, "Sorry Adam, if I'm stealing your brother. It'll only be a suck. _Oh,_ I mean **SEC.** It'll only be a second." Katie turned red in the face, as she tried to hide her slip up. Adam and Drew barely noticed, there were still enticed by her very presence.

Drew shot back to earth in no time, and gleefully stood up, "Yeah, of course! Adam doesn't mind, _right Adam?"_ He clenched his jaw, as he shot Adam the _look. _

"Right; yeah, of course, you two take your time! I'll just catch up with you later."

Adam bumped shoulders with Drew, and snickered, "Get it."

It was now Drew's turn to become a glowing tomato, and Katie took notice right away. "Anyways," she took a seat, and gestured Drew to take one as well, "I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You're an inspiration, Drew… really."

He kept his eyes glued to hers, and hadn't really taken notice of the fact that she stopped talking, "O-oh. Thanks, I mean…I couldn't have done it without you!" He reached out to hug her, but she stopped him by placing a gentle had on his shoulder; it gave him chills every time.

"Now, what I **really** wanted to ask you was," She paused, and took a deep breath, "This isn't serious…I mean, we are not serious, right Drew?"

His heart was dropping a mile a minute. Drew's eyes were now dreary and empty – no sunny Monday morning could cure his now confused heart.

"Um," He shook his head, shocked, "I thought…y'know, and we were into each other and …stuff."

"And…stuff?" Katie laughed; clearly not picking up on Drew's confusion. "Look, Drew. I like you, hell, **I'm into you**. But I'm not ready to be anything serious. I mean, were young. We should have fun, y'know?"

"I get it," Drew heard his own words, and felt them echo back towards him, but wasn't fully convinced. Katie **had** to want him the same way he wanted her, _right?  
><em>

_She gives me butterflies,_ he thought, _she has to like me. _

"Hey, there you are Kates! I've been looking everywhere for you," Marisol, Katie's cute and not to mention _experienced_ best friend approached the two. Drew nodded his hello; he wasn't sure Marisol was his biggest fan after he dropped her for Alli last semester.

"I'm glad we're on the same page Drew," Katie kissed his cheek gently, "I'm so happy we're friends," She smiled genially, and got up. "I'll catch you later Drew! C'mon Mar, I don't wanna be late for homeroom!"

Marisol giggled, a straight set of white teeth gleaming in the sun, "Bye Drew," She winked at him.

Drew was a bit taken back, he didn't know how to accept the gesture – but she was hot, so like with any hot girl, he turned to mush.

"Catch you later Mar," As the two girls scurried into the school, leaving nothing but sweet smelling trails of perfume and a faint promise of return, Drew sat back, propping up his elbows.

_This is going to be a good week_, he thought, _a very good week. _


	3. Lost In Confusion

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who review the last chapter, it means so much ! Well, since I got over my writers block, I decided to upload this new chapter early! Yay =) I'm really glad everyone likes it so far! Please R your comments really give me a drive to keep writing. Enjoy, and thanks ! **

I felt every muscle being pulled and stretched as I began to run up the "Degrassi Designated Trail". My breathing became quick, and the air became thin as I trudged up higher and higher. I was in my own element here; besides academics, athletics was the only other thing I was actually successful at. Relationships, friendships and especially **boys **– don't even get me started. I'm still surprised the dating community hasn't black listed me yet.

"Hey, Matlin, wait up!" I stopped, and turned to look for the person calling me. I spun a complete circle, before calling out "Who's there?" As if I was in one of those cheesy horror movies.

"Hey!" I turned once more, before coming face to face with Owen. His tan skin was now glistening with sweat, "I thought maybe we could run together ..."

Now, I didn't hate Owen, he just wasn't my favorite person. There wasn't much to hate really…but there wasn't much to like either. I glanced around the barren, empty forest before unsteadily replying, "A-alright, well, um," I wrapped an arm around my bare stomach once I saw were Owen's eyes had been resting. All of a sudden I wasn't feeling very comfortable in a sports bra, "Don't just stand there, let's go."

"Lead the way," He winked, and it took all the power in me not to throw up my lunch.

**Drew's POV**

"Hey Drew," KC called as I entered my Physics class. I nodded his way, "Hey, what's up?"

I let KC catch his breath for a moment. It looked like he was running a marathon. "So, Marisol just told me about you and Katie." KC playfully punched my arm, "Major improvement."

I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders, "It's whatever." But anyone with eyes could tell.

"Anyways, I was thinking we could double? It'd be fun." I nodded, but all I could think about was what Katie said this morning. She liked things _simple_ – and things could be simple, if only she let me in. _All the way in. _

"I'd have to ask Katie, she's what we call a _why you no gusta? _Or did I say that wrong?" KC's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You mean a 'why you no like me'?" A sweet voice corrected me. I turned around and smiled, "Oh hey, Marisol! Didn't see you there…"

She grinned; from the looks of it, she was almost swooning. She gently laid her hand on my shoulder, just like Katie…but the affect was the same. Butterflies … an instant eye contact … an instant smile. Why was this happening? This was **Marisol** … not **Katie. **

Marisol looked from both KC and I, "Anyways boys, I think Katie would be so down to double! We could go dancing or something! How cute, best friends dating best friends! Right, Drew?" She turned to me, her warm brown eyes hopeful.

I was watching Marisol the entire time, and I had to admit, she was so much more open than Katie. So much more alive when she spoke – but still; she wasn't Katie.

"Right, Mar." I agreed my lips in a tight smile as I watched Marisol lean to kiss KC. I could faintly hear the conversation between them until Marisol turned to me, "I'll catch you later, Drew. It'll be nice catching up with you again." She winked again, and pulled KC along with her.

He shrugged, keeping his fingers laced with hers, "See you later! OH, and by the way, Katie was looking for you; check up on your girl, would you?"

I laughed, "Will do!"

My mind was flowing with emotions. I didn't know what was going on, and although KC would kill me for going to this conclusion, but it was almost like Marisol was _flirting_ with me. Out of all people it had to be KC's Marisol; Katie's Marisol.

I was silently killing myself as well, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. That smile… that body… the way she just **knew** my weakness. It was all too sneaky; too tricky. I wasn't going to fall for that trick, I mean, I had Katie. It was perfect. It was enough.

_Or was it? _


	4. Wicked Games

**A/N - Please don't bite my head off, please =) Well, things can ONLY go up from here, think of it that way ! haha, thank you to ALL my readers, you guys give me the drive to write! This will be the only week where I'll be uploading every single day, but by next week I'll probably be only uploading around 1-3 chapters a week. Thanks again, and enjoy !**

"I never knew you were one for hiking, Kates."

I laughed, smiling at Owen, who was now covered in sunlight, "You just don't know enough about me, Owen."

I was a bit iffy about this hike … but nothing had happened, all we were doing was talking. Explaining our lives, our friendships, our struggles…

Owen told me about Anya's coke problem, as well as her joining the army. He didn't want her to leave, he admitted moments earlier, but they were over; and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I didn't know you were one for relationships, Owen." I admitted after he told me this. He shrugged, and wrapped an arm around my bare shoulders, "You just don't know enough about me, Katie." He answered, mocking me word for word.

I giggled, "We should head back, it's getting cold." I coughed, and all of a sudden, I felt Owen's arms wrap around me in a hug. He squeezed me tighter, so I had my head lying directly on his heart. I hesitated; they say when a man invites you to lay your head on their heart, it's an invitation to get to know them on a deeper, more personal level; but I doubt that's what Owen wanted.

I coughed, pushing Owen off me with all my might, "What are you doing? Look, Owen…I get you and Anya are having problems, but I'm not getting in between that… I'm leaving."

...

Katie started down the hill, hopping over the many crevices and rocks as fast as she could. Owen ran after her and reached out for her hand. She stood at a halt, completely shocked by the gesture. Owen slowly rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb, "Look…Katie, I think you're really cool…"

She tried her hardest to not make any facial expressions, or to scream directly in his face, already knowing were this would lead, but she knew better—so she settled on biting her tongue, and grinding her teeth together.

"We could be friends," Suddenly, Owen had Katie enveloped in his arms, as he pulled her closer and closer by the waist, "Don't you think Katie? I'm sure golden boy won't mind one bit… after all, you two didn't want to be serious, am I right?"

"Yeah?" Katie held onto her stone cold expression as she looked him straight in the eye, tilting her head to the side. She didn't even hesitate. Owen nodded, a goofy grin being painted on his face that just had _I win_ written all over it.

"Yeah." He nodded eagerly,

"Well, I would!" Katie dug her nails into Owens back before pushing him again. This time he fell back onto a tree. She took this as an advantage, so she began running.

"Wait!" She could hear Owen call out, "Katie WAIT!"

Katie was seeing stars as she raced through the blinding forest. She had never been so scared before; although she could fight off Owen, that didn't mean he wouldn't have tried something on her.

She could almost feel her feet giving out – but her mind was still racing. How could Owen know about her and Drew not being _serious_? How could Owen know she was out running today? None of it made sense anymore.

Katie successfully made it out of the forest, but as she entered the school, she took note that her nose was bright red, she was pale as snow, her lips were blue and she had a cut along her arm and thigh. She was woozy; and just by the look in her eyes, you could tell she was done for.

But before she could find help – everything went black.


	5. Come away with me

**A/N - A little treat for all my readers! I'm planning on uploading 2 chapters tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoy, thanks ! **

Ms. Oh was trailing in and out of the row of desks, her heels clicking against the floor quietly, "So class, before I dismiss you, please remember your assignments are due this Monday. Email all attachments and what not to me before midnight,"

Drew tapped his pencil on his desk impatiently, longingly staring at the clock. The time couldn't move any slower.

Julienne casually leaned over and smiled, "Just 2 more minutes before schools over, chill out Torres."

"I will not just relax," Drew replied quickly, without even glancing his way, "It's a four day weekend, dude. Our first before all those huge tests… god, I NEED this weekend to start now!"

Drew fumbled with his thumbs for the last few minutes, and when the bell rang, he hopped up from his seat, "Where's the party at?" He yelled as Carmella, one of Bianca's old friends scanned for Drew and gave him a large, toothy grin, "Above the Dot, the party goes on until late,"

She smiled, "We should go Drew," Carmella sighed as Drew's warm brown eyes beamed into hers.

"We could," but stopped, "But I can't…I have a-,"

"Right," She took a weak step backwards, knowing she was going into enemy territory, "Sorry, I forgot about Katie."

"It's no big-," Drew called out, but Carmella had already fled the classroom. He let out a long, weak sigh, "Oh well, no biggie," He patted Julienne's back, "You can always get at that,"

"No way," He scoffed, "If I wanted your leftovers, I'd eat your lunch. I'm good."

Drew shrugged, and gripped onto his books, "Suit yourself man. Anyways, have you seen Katie? She hasn't responded to any of my texts. I'm starting to get worried."

Julienne punched Drew on the arm playfully, "C'mon dude, the little queen's probably busy ruling the world, as usual."

But Drew didn't know how to respond to that. He just wasn't used to so much space from a girl – he was never the _chaser_, he was always _chased._ He began to feel like a jealous girlfriend; jumping to conclusions of her spending time with testosterone that _didn't _belong to him.

The two left the classroom together, exchanging conversation about their long weekend. Julienne spoke about his boxing and the freshman girl he was planning on hooking up with later that night. Drew wished he could take part of the devilish activities his friends were planning together, but all he wanted to do was spend time with Katie.

He noticed that everything was so much better when she was around—he was actually decent with her. In return, she was happy; just too damn happy. And in the longest time, he was actually going to go on a date with girls who actually wanted to spend time together. _Who would've thought…?_

"Oh my _**god, **_**KATIE!" **

Drew craned his neck of the herds of teenagers, rushing outside the school – he was never really the tallest in his grade.

Julienne had raced to the front of all the kids with Drew trailing closely behind, his voice louder and deeper than usual, "Get out – **move**!"

Drew's POV

Fucking hell

The world was moving too fast for me – everything was. But it wasn't until I saw her laying there unconscious … that's when everything hit me.

It was like all those nights I spent crying… the emotions that I bottled away in those empty hours I spent awake; between nostalgia for Bianca and the hunger for the cure to the pain and burdens on my shoulders **… they were all flooding back to me**.

I felt it in my heart, **that empty crevice where my innocence used to be. **I felt Katie's small laugh echo there as I reached out to her, but the paramedics were already pulling her away.

"Katie…" Marisol silent cries were being echoed in the empty hallway I had just left. I turned around, only to see her fall into the arms of Mr. Simpson, who was also counseling, by the looks of it, Katie's father.

"I don't know what took us so long to find her body… I guess we should've just paid more attention to where she went."

"Really now?" The tall man with Katie's eyes remarked sarcastically, "What got you to that conclusion? My daughter lying **unconscious **in the hallway, or MY DAUGHTER FU-,"

"Sir, please…,"

I watched Mr. Simpson try to calm the angered man; but I understood his rage. I would've been terrified in this situation as well. **What am I saying? I am terrified. **

"I don't need this shit," The man ran up to a nearby locker, and kicked it full on, leaving a large dent. He passed me quickly, his face turned upwards in a nasty smirk, "Get out of here, kid."

I didn't know what to say … I didn't have to say anything anyways. It wasn't my place to speak.

But maybe that's exactly what I needed to do. **Get out of here**. I just needed to go and find Katie. I needed to know if she was going to be alright.

"_Drew?"_

I blinked, and found Marisol walking towards me sluggishly, "What happened to our Katie?" Tears fell down one by one onto her small, gentle face.

I felt my mouth move, but no words came out. I was just as shocked as she, "I – I don't know."

Marisol ran into my arms. She felt so small and fragile; I had no idea what to do. She was holding onto me so tightly, her quiet sobs the only thing left in the school.

I was just so scared – we both were. I hadn't felt this vulnerable and afraid since the night I saved Bianca. Nothing had scared me that much until now.

"Let's go see if she's alright," She pulled away after holding onto me for so long. Much to my surprise, her fingers laced with mine. I nodded sheepishly, my whole body turning to mush.

Although I trusted Marisol, part of me knew this wasn't to see Katie's safety was intact and that she was going to be fine. Part of me knew Marisol's plan.

**Funny; **_**if I knew her plan…why didn't I let go. **_


	6. There you go

**A/N - I've been writing like crazy -_- haha so I'm going to post like a mini marathon of sorts? hehe if that makes ANY sense. I'll be posting 3 new chapters, just so I can get caught up with the actual relationship they have on the show. I'll be adapting that with my story because they have a new episode tonight =) haha! Hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R, thank you ! Also, I want to thank SoulSurferFan116 for helping me with the character of Katie =) Go check her out! Alright, now I'm done, haha! ENJOY! **

Katie grew up in a very sheltered environment until the age of 7. That's when everything fell apart for her; literally. Her father was a retired drummer who opened his own record label – Katie's entire group of friends thought it was the coolest thing in the world. She **was the only one who knew the truth behind his wicked ways**. Her parents divorced when she was seven – she moved from home at seven. Katie Matlin was forced to grow up at seven; for a very lucky number, it was very _unlucky_ for her.

"Miss Matlin? Your father is here for you."

Katie sat still with her legs pressed protectively against her chest. Although she'd never admit this, she's scared – she hasn't seen her father in over a year.

Would he be **mad? **Would he **scream at her?** Would he question her _**sanity?**_

Why was he _here? _

"Kates," A simple pair of green eyes met hers. She couldn't move; **she could barely breathe**. Everything about her father terrified her. From the simple way he said her name to the smooth way he moved through life. Everything about **Mark Matlin frightened her. **

**Most of all – it was the fact he had enough coldness in his heart to treat her like complete shit and not care. He was the only man that got close enough to **_**hurt**_** her. **

"Dad." She replied, coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He began, a cocky smile painted on his face, "When a father gets a phone call from his daughter's school informing him that his daughter is unconscious, it can really, _really_ worry a parent, Katie."

She was barely listening; he was the last person in the world she wanted to see.

"It wasn't a big deal Dad… things just got out of hand." A moment of silence ensued as he studied Katie.

"You haven't been eating again, have you Katie?"

"**Of course I've been eating, I'm not an idiot!" **

"**No, you aren't an idiot. **But this is just _foolish_ Katie; you are the smartest girl I've **ever **had the privilege to meet … and yet you do these **stupid** things! What were you doing up there in that forest anyways? Why didn't you scream for help?"

Katie felt like a rocket – only moments away before she blew up. It would only take one more word until …

"**This is ridiculous; if you're not even going to cooperate, why do I even try!" **

"_**I did scream, okay? Is that what you want to hear? I was AFRAID! Daddy, I was screaming so LOUD…no one could hear me! I've never felt so alone in my life! I thought I was going to die!" **_

It was now Katie's fathers turn for silence. He didn't know what to say to make it right. He was shocked…scared—confused.

"Katie, I don't worry about you being alone in life. I worry about you being **lonely." **

"_**I am lonely!"**_

"I've had enough," Mr. Matlin stood, colleting his things in one swift movement, "I'll call you later tonight when you're in a better mood."

Katie couldn't speak—she couldn't move. Everything in her body hurt.

She had told Drew that it was _okay_ to scared. It was true, but Katie was terrified to show fear – she couldn't do it. Not now…not ever.

She felt violated by Owen, emotionally abused by her father, and physically drained by her own demons. Katie Matlin had officially hit her breaking point.

DREWS POV

"I don't understand what made her want to run, especially in this dreary weather in such a damp forest. Oh, and her physical appearance is still fine. Thank god her cuts weren't very deep, but we found some pretty bad bruising around my wrists, shoulders and waist. I'm guessing someone decided to toss her around. I'd ask what happened but … it's not my place to speak."

The doctor had just finished giving the run down to the nurses and Marisol, and I couldn't help but overhear.

This was so obscure to me. How this of could happened? No clue. There was only one way to find out.

"I can talk to her if you'd like," I stood up, joining the group right outside Katie's room door. I spoke in a hushed tone, "Katie trusts me…maybe she can help us figure out what happened."

"Good point," The doctor nodded, "Go ahead and speak to your girlfriend-,"

"They **aren't** together." Marisol's voice was low and fierce. I glanced at her startled, "Um…r-right. We're just friends. I'll go see if she's alright now."

The group dispersed once I left; only Marisol waited outside patiently. She looked majorly pissed. "Aren't you going to come inside?"

She lifted an eyebrow, an amused expression crossing her face, "Come in? **No; **she trusts **you …** remember?"

I shook my head, letting the door close behind me with a _bang_. I looked up, and almost immediately, I found Katie sitting there in a hospital gown, her bruises grown blue and yellow like battle scars. She began to cry, "Drew…"

I had never held someone so tightly before. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms, and kiss every pain away. I wanted her to feel safe again – but obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Who **did** this to you? _I will __**kill **__them, Katie. Tell me now. __**Who?**__" _

I didn't mean to growl—to push so hard. But I hated seeing girls cry. It tugged at my heart. It reminded me of when **Adam** was still **Gracie**. I could never get over that. The way her face used to contort into a frown and the sound of her sobs echoing through out a room. It made me feel weak; vulnerable.

I let her sob into my chest for a few moments. I could feel her nail claw into my back, as if she were holding onto her life. She was so vulnerable … unlike the usual girl I saw, walking so confidently through the large halls of Degrassi. This girl was broken and bruised. She was **scared. **

"This is **my** fight, Drew. Please, just leave it at that. I trust you, so much," I cupped her face in my hands, wiping away every fleeing tear, "But I'm so terrified of what you can do to others; **to yourself. **I'm a big girl Drew… I can handle this."

"He hurt you Katie. Whoever this guy is and whatever he did to you… it ended up like this. You're **my girl** Katie. I would never let this happen to you."

I couldn't lie to her. She needed to know what she meant to me. I wasn't going to settle for **friends** anymore. Because friends don't feel this way towards other friends. I didn't **care** if she wanted me to stay out of this. I cared about her… I wanted to keep her around. But if I let this slide, what about the next time she ends up in here? What was I supposed to do when she ends up in a coma? I wasn't going to lose her. Not like this.

"The person who did this… it was-,"

All of a sudden, the door flung open, with Marisol bursting through moments later.

"**It was Owen, Drew. It was Owen." **


	7. Invite me in

**A/N - Nothing much to say about this chapter! I just really hope you enjoy it, and to please R&R =) Thank you SOO much!  
>With Love, Ever <strong>

Marisol decided to spend the night with me in the hospital. After several long hours of arguing with Katie – she was so focused on keeping me sane, but once again, my rage got the best of me.

"_DREW!" Katie ran to hold Drew back; pain surging throughout her body, but it was no use. He pushed her away, his eyes red with tears and his body warm with rage, "No, Katie. He __**hurt**__ you" _

"_If you cared about me, you wouldn't do this. You would stay here," Slowly, she caressed Drew's face in her hands, "Please." _

"_But if I stay here and let him get away with this - what's the good of that?" _

_Something broke in Katie. The innocence in her eyes __**snapped**__; there was some sort of quiet rage Drew could see, and it was eating her alive. "I'm so __**scared**__ of what will happen to you; please don't put me through that. You are the strongest man I've ever met…so be strong. Your better than this Drew, violence is __**not**__ the answer." _

I cringed thinking about it now. In the end, we both decided calling Mr. Simpson would be the best answer.

But that didn't stop the burning sensation in my soul to protect her.

"I hope you're not taking this too hard Drew," I turned to Marisol, who gently smiled at me, "Like Katie said; she can handle it."

I exhaled, stress still circulating throughout my body, "But that just doesn't make it okay, Mar."

"I know Drew, but all we have to do is move past this. We're just kids; we don't need to deal with this."

Scoffing, I turned to Marisol, "Is that all you can say? We're _just kids?_ You know, Katie didn't choose for this to happen! No one chooses these Marisol, but it happens; we have to deal with it. If forgetting is what helps you? Go for it; but I just won't forget. I get even."

I watched Marisol hold in a tear. I didn't mean to make her cry – and just like that, a burning sensation to hold her came back. I felt my eyes soften. "I'm sorry Marisol…I didn't mean to-,"

"Its fine," She snapped, her voice was barely a whisper, "Just … you're so different from before Drew."

I shook my head, laughing at the irony of this conversation. Before, I could barely talk to Marisol without getting pushed off the edge with her fake personality. I bet she felt the same way – but here we were, talking and laughing as if all that happened late last year never existed.

I smiled, "We both are; I guess it took us awhile to grow up."

She nestled her head onto my shoulder, and I noted she smelt like rosemary. I could see a small smile form on her lips, "This is nice Drew."

I let my eyes flutter close; it was nice. I hadn't felt this relaxed all day. But suddenly; I felt something very different.

Slowly, Marisol moved her fingers from my upper thigh all the way down to my knee. I had seen her do this to KC a million times – but feeling it now; it wasn't _right. _Especially after what happened today.

"What are you doing-,"

"I think we could try this again Drew. I care about you—I know you care about me too."

I felt like a weak, vulnerable link, while Marisol just went in for the kill. I was at a loss of words, completely mind blown. I didn't know what to do or say. Something was definitely happening—I just didn't know what.

"Marisol this isn't right," I got up quickly, her hand flying to her side quickly. "I know it doesn't seem right at the moment, but it will." She got up, and reached over towards me, her hand trailing up my chest, "Give it a thought, will you? I'll see you tomorrow night."

She turned to leave, but even with her gone, my heart never stopped racing.


	8. Slow Love

**A/N - How many people saw the new episode of Degrassi? Wasn't it just, amazing ? Well, here is my last upload for the night; please R&R, I love hearing all your supportive feedback! Thanks everyone! **

"I still can't believe you decided to go home today," Drew started the engine to his mom's minivan as Katie climbed into the passenger seat next to him.

"I'm full of surprises, Torres." She winked playfully, lacing her fingers with his. An electric shock vibrated throughout his body. His jaw tensed; god, he wanted to just kiss her so badly right there and then.

"And besides," She turned to face his, leaning her head against the smooth leather seat; "I'm running for Student Body President, I need to get back to my campaign. I'm not going to let one little mix up change the game for me."

"Your perseverance scares the _crap_out of me sometimes," Drew laughed, pulling away from the curb smoothly.

The morning had been a tense one; Drew woke up at the crack of dawn, only to find Katie wrapping up her belongings in one of the hospital's over night bags. That wasn't the only thing that caught his attention – it was also the sight of her lacy pink underwear and yellow sports bra.

He felt like such a creeper staring at her figure. To make it worse, she just happened to turn around right then and there as well. Drew couldn't fit the pieces together – she was tall, curvy and muscular, but she hid behind loose t-shirts and capris. Unlike, Marisol who wore the total opposite.

After that happened, and Katie got_ fully_ dressed, Mrs. Torres just managed to stop by unannounced. Let's just say it wasn't Drew's ideal way for his mom to meet Katie.

"_Drew," Like always, Mrs. Torres' voice came booming towards them, her face stern and cold, "I come home to nothing but a __**note**__, and worse Adam had to write it! You didn't even have the decency to call and let me know what happened." _

"_Mom- uh, this is," _

_Katie took a step forward, "Hi, Mrs. Torres, I'm Katie. I'm sorry that Drew worried you, but he just stayed the night with me. I don't really have any family with me at the moment so, he was kind enough to offer his company, I hope you don't mind, he just did it out of the kindness in his heart." _

_An awkward silence ensued, as Drew pondered what to say. Katie glanced at him awkwardly, clearing her throat. He rocked on the ball of his foot, "I'm really sorry Mom, it won't happen again." _

"_I'll make __**sure**__ it won't," Mrs. Torres, took a cautious step back, her eyes meeting Katie's, "It was really nice meeting you sweetheart. Feel better, and as for you Drew…here." _

_The keys to the minivan went sailing through the air and landed directly by Drew's feet. _

"_I want it home by noon – nothing later than that got it?" _

"_Got it." By the sound of Drew's voice it was evident this didn't happen very often. But by the look on his face, it was like heaven sent. _

"**So, **what's on the agenda today?" Katie grinned, bringing Drew down to earth. He smiled back, giving his steering wheel a tight squeeze just to make sure all of this was real; oh, it was _so _real.

"It doesn't really matter," He shook his head slowly, "I could spend the whole day on the couch with you, watching movies and listening to music-,"

"With take out?" Katie chimed in, her tone hopeful. Drew couldn't help but smile, _god she was adorable. _

"Yes, of course. Lots and lots of take out. Just as long as I can spend the whole day with _you_."

Something optimistic was growing today; Drew couldn't tell if it was coming within him, or if it was the fact he had the whole day dedicated to him and-

"Marisol, that's what I forgot!" Katie exclaimed, bringing Drew to a powerful stop. He gasped, his foot stomping on the break in full force.

"What the hell, Katie? What about Marisol?" He snapped; his fingers tense with stress. Just the thought of Marisol made him feel like a cheat; although he never laid a hand on her, and they hadn't done anything but talk the other night. He couldn't help it though; there was just something in her eyes.

Katie sat still, her eyes red with fear. She didn't know what to say or do. Everything had been going fine until now. It seemed like the mere mention of Marisol's name threw Drew off the edge.

"We have a dinner date tonight," she started out slow, "with Mar and KC… I thought you knew."

Drew's eyes fell to the street outside, "Yeah, I'm sorry it's just been a long night. I just need to get some rest."

Katie's finger hooked under his chin, as she gently pulled his face closer to her. "Its fine, Drew. Let's just go back to my place for the mean time. We have to whole day ahead of us… and your really, _really _tense."

He noted there was some unease in Katie's voice; she had never acted this way before, but he thought it was cute; yet _effortlessly sexy_.

She gently trailed her hand from his chest, all the way to his shoulders, gently giving them a squeeze, "How about a massage?"

Drew turned to her quickly, staring at her full, pink lips and then he slowly met her doe like green eyes.

"Lead the way Matlin." Drew smiled as Katie's hand gently glided down his toned arm.

"_Gladly."_


	9. See the light, again

**A/N - Thank you everyone who commented on the last few chapters; you have no idea how much that means to me! All your support and nice comments are lovely, you guys are some of the best readers I've had in the longest time, aha. Well, I'm really glad everyone is liking it so far! AND, are you guys excited for the new episode later tonight ? :D I am so pumped, aha! Hope everyone is having a wonderful day! Thank you, and enjoy! **

"Sorry for the mess," Katie's nose scrunched up at the sight of her apartment. I held the door open as she slipped under my arm, "Let's just say that between the newspaper and campaigning, I haven't really had time to clean up."

I held her eyes for a moment as I hovered over her and she leaned against the door. A grin somehow grew onto my face just watching her sweet lips curl upwards, "It's perfectly fine." I admitted, shaking my head. I always thought Katie was at her cutest when she spoke her thoughts aloud. I loved the way her cheeks would turn a coral pink and the way her eyes brows would knit together in stress.

"Really? I just don't want you tripping," I leaned in closer, and noted that she had been staring at my lips as well, "It's really d-dark in there…"She stuttered, suddenly nervous.

Shrugging, I felt for her hands and laced my fingers with her, "Well, then I guess you'll just have to hold my hand."

She pulled me into her apartment, keeping her fingers tightly knotted with mine, "Um, well…this is it. Nothing really special." She licked her lips softly, and turned to me, "Make yourself at ho-,"

Within in a second I had Katie in my arms bridal style, giggling against my efforts, letting out small, "Stop it, Drew" and "This isn't funny" every now and then until I had her on the couch.

…

Katie leaned in, kissing the tip of Drew's nose, "I missed this."

Drew couldn't have agreed more. Every time he was pursued by Marisol or Carmella, Katie was always the deal breaking factor. Even if he tried to forget her – which he wouldn't any time soon - she was bound to pop up.

"I missed **you," **Drew kept his eyes closed, basking in the sunlight of the moment. Something was just so magical; it wasn't a perfect fit, but he could get used to it. "I just can't believe that happened though, Katie."

"Me too," She admitted, tears forming in her green eyes, "How could he have known,y'know?"

Nodding, he pulled Katie closer so her head was lying directly on his heart. He was once told, the easiest way to let the one you love **all** the way in was to let them lay on your heart. It was like a man's invitation to their soul. That's exactly what Drew wanted; he wanted nothing more than Katie to know **Drew** from his soul.

He watched as her eyes fluttered close, and slowly she drifted off to sleep. It wasn't Drew's initial plan; he had so many things he wanted to ask her and share … but he couldn't wake her up now. There was just something so simple and peaceful about her sleeping. But like he mentioned before; it wasn't perfect, it was just so magical; it could work.

…

Little Miss Steaks was always busy on Saturday nights – this Saturday just so happened to be the busiest. It didn't really seem to matter; Katie and Marisol never really liked the restaurant, they always thought the food was a bit off. All American food cooked by … a Japanese couple? Drew didn't care; he had gone through enough power shakes and nutritional food through the years, everything he ate managed to taste the same _all _the time. KC loved it at Little Miss'; it had become his own little safe haven after his relationship with Jenna tanked. It was always his 'go to' place for cheap food.

"Thanks for the lift," Katie pushed open the door to the restaurant, only to be blasted by air conditioning and the smell of meat. "No problem, it's the least I can do. I'm just glad we can all hang out tonight as friends," Marisol's brown eyes darted towards Drew, who had been off in space since the morning, "Right Drew?"

He blinked, taking in all that Marisol had just said. Drew wished he could agree; but they just weren't there to **hang out** and they weren't all **just friends. **At least, not him and Katie.

He resorted to a slight head nod, which made him look like he was just rolling his neck around. Marisol bit her lip, an awkward silence filling the spaces between the four, "So, Katie, how's your campaign going?"

Katie's eyes lit up, "It's going great, actually. Mo is such a great competitor though, I doubt I'll win," Her eyes fell to the table. Drew watched her carefully, "Don't even worry about it. Any school would be lucky to have such a beautiful and don't forget intelligent president." He half grinned; but inside he was a freaking ray of sunshine.

Marisol smirked, grinding her teeth together. She felt so uncomfortable watching Drew fawn all over Katie; this **wasn't** supposed to happen.

"Oh, shoot, Mar I forgot my phone in your car. Can we go get it really quick?" KC chimed in, his eyes softening. Marisol turned to Katie, pushing her keys towards her, "Here, Katie-kins, you go. I'm not in the mood for walking."

Katie looked at Drew, giving him a sly smile, "We'll be right back." He nodded and stood up, letting KC out of the booth.

Once the two were safely out of earshot, Marisol's beaming brown eyes met Drew's wide blue ones.

"Did you think about what I told you? The offer still stands, you know."

Drew was silent for moment. It was **all** he thought about. He couldn't officially say he agreed or disagreed to what Marisol wanted. He couldn't deny it; she was tempting…but he had to remember; Katie was the deal breaker.

"I did think about it; in fact, it was all I thought about." Drew played with his fingers before slowly clasping them together. Marisol turned a bright crimson, the dimples in her cheeks now fully evident, "Really?"

Drew nodded, his posture tight.

"That doesn't mean anything, does it? I mean, I think about you _all_ the time," Marisol reached out for his hand, tensely at first, but then she fully wrapped her fingers with his, "But we're still not together."

"The thing is," Drew hadn't meant for it to happen, but he squeezed back, "I care about Katie too."

"Katie's an understanding girl!" Marisol pushed, running her fingers through her hair, "Besides Drew, if you really cared about Katie, you wouldn't have thought twice about me."

His jaw tensed; partly because he was angry with what she just said. Party because it was true.

"Drew, I may have come here tonight for KC, but I really hope I'm leaving here with you." Marisol squeezed his hand again, shocking him a bit. An electric wave was sent throughout Drew, his mind now racing at the speed of light.

His phone started buzzing, and he slipped his fingers from Marisol's grip rather quickly, "Oh, um I have to take this."

His hand trembled as Marisol watched him attentively, her brown eyes sparking. "H-hello?"

"Drew, sorry, but you need to get home. It's Dad. He's at it again."Adam sounded rushed. Drew smirked; his step dad always had a habit of throwing a fit on family game nights.

As he shut his phone, he gave Marisol a kind look. "Do you think-,"

Before he could finish, Marisol already had her purse in her hands. "I guess my theory was right." She smirked, wrapping a finger around Drew's belt loop. "I'll drop you off," Her voice was low, and her eyes just spelled trouble. "I'll even take the long way."

"W-what about-,"

Marisol's arm wrapped around Drew waist, as she gently guided her arm to her shoulder, "Don't worry about it, and just leave it all to me." Drew couldn't help but stare; Marisol was very, _very_good looking.

_**Not to mention, very manipulative. **_


	10. Me, Me, oh and Me

**Thank you for all the nice reviews, guys! You guys are all so nice, haha I love you guys! Best readers ever =) Sorry for the wait, but unfortunately I won't be uploading as often as I hoped. School's starting up again and we all know how hectic that can be ! Well, anyways enjoy and please R&R ! Thanks ! **

There was an awkward silence as I sat in Marisol's car that morning. She had done something and she wasn't telling me. I could tell by the ridiculous smirk on her face that just read _I win. _

"Cute shirt," She peered over at me slowly, her eyes a sparkling brown. I tugged at the v neck that read, "If you want success, vote the best. Vote Katie for President". Sighing, I turned to her, "You picked out the color …remember?"

"Right!"Marisol's grip on the steering wheel tightened as she bit on the side of her cheek. I was getting so tired of her façade; I wanted to know what she was keeping from me … and not to sound crazy, but I wanted to know **now**.

"What's going on with you?" I began wearily as the car slowly lurched to a stop. Marisol half smiled, the dimple in her left cheek becoming tight, "What do you mean…?

"You're just so out of it, I swear. It's starting to scare me, Mar."

"It's probably your stigma from the attack just coming back. Are you not ready to be back at school yet, because I can always drive you back…?" Her offer was left hanging in the air as I shrugged it off lazily, "its fine, I don't want to be there while my mom's home anyways."

Marisol shrugged, turning the corner, "Just a suggestion…"

"Seriously Mar-," I sat back in my seat, turning to face Marisol. Her eyes were even more vacant than earlier.

"You and Drew are … friends?" Flashbacks of the whole weekend I spent with him flew through my mind as I felt a foolish grin spread across my face, "In a way. I told you Mar; we're just close and we just really care about each other."

I waited on pins and needles for her to say something; anything.

"So, I took Drew home the other night." A flash back from what was supposed to be our "date night" ran through my mind too. I couldn't remember much beside the fact we never got any food, but KC and I did end up watching a soccer game.

"…really?"

"Nothing happened…but I can _always_ change that. You don't mind – do you, Katie?"

I paused; did I mind? I mean sure… Drew and I were close, and I couldn't exactly snap at Marisol, she had no idea Drew and I spent so much time together. She had no idea Drew and I had **feelings** for each other.

"Katie?" Marisol pushed, bringing the car to a halt. She ripped the keys out of the ignition, and then faced me, "Now you're scaring me."

"No, I don't mind," I exhaled, "We are _just_ friends, after all."

"Great!" Marisol gave my arm a squeeze, "So Miss. President, tell me about your plans for Degrassi's brighter tomorrow!"

I tried to suppress a growl; _typical_ Marisol. Always just thinking about me, myself and **I. **

_I stood, and slammed the door, trying to let all that she had just said slide. I didn't need this much crap so earlier in the morning._

"_**Health initiative – pro or con?" …. **_


End file.
